After all these years
by PhoandRicebitch
Summary: Love triangles all over.  What happens when Chiba falls in love with Futaba what about Satou Does he still love Futaba What happens when Hitoha Interferes? How about Airi will she be jealous? Find out If you don't like don't read.
1. The talk

**Disclaimer: **This story currently takes place in high-school, so everyone is grown up. I do not own Mitsudomoe nor do I own any characters**.**

**This story was beta'd by: **

**hopelina**

**Description-**

Name: Hitoha Marui

Age: 15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Relationship status: Single

More: Youngest of the sisters. Always carries around a book with her. The last person you'd ever want to get mad. Idol of the school, but still socially awkward. Scary, attractive, and the most intelligent of her sisters. Has a soft side.

Name: Satou Shinya

Age:15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Relationship status: One sided

Very handsome jock kind of type funny, smart, and kind. Panties loving pervert.

Name: Futaba Marui

Age: 15

Hair color: Reddish-brown

Eye color: Brown

Relationship status: Still to idiotic to notice

Obsessive boobie girl. Middle child out of the three sisters. Just intelligent enough to get a passing grade. Kind, but oblivious to everything around her.

Name: Mitsuba Marui

Age: 15

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Relationship status: Too sadistic

The sadistic of the three sisters and is the oldest.

Intelligent enough to get by. Soft side, caring, mean, childish, sweet in her own way. Prefers the title Mitsuba-sama.

Name: Chiba Yudai

Age:15

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Usually closed

Relationship status: Perverted play boy

Sporty, pervert, playboy, not as attractive, and has a slight crush on Futaba Marui.

Name: Airi Ogata

Age: 14 (Turning 15 soon)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Relationship status: Obsessed with Satou

Obsessive fan girl, would do anything to get Satou. Manipulative, smart, selfish, and likes to gossip.

**These are the main characters, the rest are mostly supportive roles.**

There she was, Hitoha Marui. Not only was she the idol of the school, but also one of the prettiest girls in school.

Hitoha was many things. She was sporty and attractive, but also silent and intelligent. She would always have he nose in a book, and she had a very caring heart. Despite all this, she still had some people who didn't necessarily like her. Then again, that's all the more reason to dislike her (or more like envy her).

In 6th grade, she was very antisocial. She still is, but now she shows a more caring side to her rather than her old self, much like when she was in her sick state.

Hitoha's appearance had changed over the years. For instance, her eyes became smaller through the years, giving off a mature atmosphere. Her body matured into an hourglass shape, her legs increased in length and her chest grew into a perfect C cup.

Her gorgeous hair cascaded down to her waist, lightened to a warmer shade then it used to be. Her bangs framed her face almost perfectly. She seemed so fragile that if you even touched her, she might shattered into pieces. Of course, looks can be deceiving.

Her eyes were now a bluish-black color, and that made her look even more elegant. Her marble skin perfected to something like snow white, pale and breathtaking.

The school they entered had pretty simple uniforms. The girls had to wear a white blouse, a red bow-tie, and a black blazer with the schools crest, on their torso. On their bottom half, they dressed in black and gray skirts that reached about 3 inches above their knees as well as knee socks, which were optional. Boys just wore a white button up shirt, a black tie, and black pants.

**Hitoha's POV**

I mentally admired the author's brilliant work as I read an amazing book. Even though I just began reading that morning and hadn't been able to read it as often as I'd hoped, I was almost done.

I felt the wind flow through my hair, forcing it to the side of my being. Inhaling the sweet air for a bit, I zone even deeper into my beloved book.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps growing louder and louder to my ears, each moment.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" I command, not worried but curious.

"Hitoha, Hitoha, Hitoha. Tsk, tsk, tsk. How could you not recognize your own sister?" Mitsuba smirked as she spoke.

"What do you want, Mitsubuta?" I spoke coldly, as usual.

"What's got you so moody about, my dear sister?"

I glanced at her dismissively and turned my gaze back to my book.

"Don't ignore me, Hitoha."

"Who says I can't?" I scoffed, sending her a scowl.

"What ever you say, sister dearest, but there seems to be a guy interested in you. I've arranged your meeting and, do hurry, he's waiting."

"You what? Why would you do that!" I was about ready to smack her. I rejected several guys before that, but I always felt guilty afterward.

"You better hurry your way to B-4. Time is ticking!" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but do me a favor and shut up."

I scurried to the classroom as quick as my legs could take me to reveal something not quite what I was expecting.

There stood Chiba Yudai.

Speechless and petrified from shock, I mentally demanded an explanation. Chiba had been a good friend of mine ever since elementary, so for him to confess love to me is just plain awkward.

"Chiba!" I was horrified.

"Yes, Hitoha?" There was next to no questioning in his voice.

I backed away as I saw him pacing closer to me.

"Now, now, Hitoha. Why so much space?"

He kept stepping closer until I was cornered between the wall and a desk. I was trapped.

Chiba's POV

"Hitoha chan~" I offered her my most innocent smile.

"W-what do you want?" Fear was etched in her voice.

"I want you to help me," I said simply.

She suddenly stiffed.

"What do you want help with, exactly?"

"Now, now, Hitoha. Idol of the school, top of your classes, everyone just simply adores you." In a matter-of-factly tone, I continue, "What indeed could I want from you?"

"Are you going to make your point, or can I leave?"

I chuckled mentally, She's quite impatient, isn't she?

"It's about Futaba." I explained, a blank expression on my face.

"Yes, what about my sister?" Hitoha was suddenly relieved, and also curious.

"Would you believe me if I told you Satou and I are both in love with her?"

"I can't see why not," She shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, Satou was her childhood friend. I don't see how he could have not fallen in love with her, given her personality."

"Now, if I said I want Satou to stop loving Futaba, would you help me?"

"Only if she isn't in love with Satou," Hitoha compromised.

"Why don't you do ask her, then?" Isn't that kind of obvious?

She shrugged, again. "Maybe I will."

"Well, then. I expect my answer, tomorrow."

"Okay, then. Well, I gotta go. Bye, Chiba."

**Author's POV**

"Futaba, can I come over today?" Satou asked, a hint of plead in his voice.

"Of course! Come anytime you like," Futaba insisted, her usual smile plastered on her face.

**The end for this chapter**


	2. K k kissu? Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mitsudomoe or any characters associated with it.  
><strong>

**This story was beta'd by:  
><strong>

hopelina**  
><strong>

**Let's begin.  
>-<strong>

**Hitoha's POV**

"Oi! Futaba, Mitsuba, breakfast is ready."

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed throughout the house.

I began to warn, "Don't run, or you guys might fa-" before I was cut off by a CRASH!

"Geez, guys, what did I tell you?" I chided.

"Yes, mother..." Mistuba rubbed her head as she got up.

Futaba ran up to me, greeting me cheerfully, "Ohayo, Hitoha-chan!~" She slung her arms around my waist and nuzzled my cheeks – why is she still so obsessed with my cheeks? "Oppai, Oppai!"

I heave a mental sigh. _Heaven knows if she will_ ever_ grow out of her booby obsession._

"Mitsubaka! Get off your arse and go get your breakfast!"

"Hmph," Mitsaba responded.

_I'll just take that as my win, then. _I decided in my head.

"Papa!" My dimwitted sister came running up to our father.

"Yes, Futaba?" Futaba way always my dad's favourite.

"Mistuba stole my omelet roll!"

"Mitsuba, I've taught you better than that!" He scolded.

"Fine!" She barked. "I'm going to my room, then!" Mitsuba stomped away, her arms crossed and a bratty expression on her face.

"Peace, at last," I mutter to myself in relief.

"Hurry up, girls! You have to go to school in less than twenty minutes!"

Futaba and I scarfed down the rest of our food, placing our bowls in the sink.

"Who's washing dinner, tonight?" My dad calls up to us as we scurry to our room.

"Mitsuha is!" Futaba and I reply in unison.

The sound of water running runs through my ears.

"Is Mitsuba taking a bath?" Futaba asked no one in particular.

"I guess." I answered. Mitsuba usually bathes last, so I wouldn't doubt it. "Let's go change."

"Okey-doke, Hitoha-chan!~"

After we were both dressed, there was still a good 10 minutes for me to make everyone a bento.

"Futaba, is Mitsuba done yet?" I inquired.

"Yeah, she's changing now!"

A few minutes passed and Mitsuba walked into the room.

Okay, so I have three bentos, we're all dressed, and... there's only one sister.

"Where's Futaba?"

My question was soon answered by the groping of my breasts. "PYUN~"

"Futaba!" I said wobbly.

My older sister giggled as she released me.

The doorbell rang.

That's strange... It's rare that someone comes knocking on our door, in the morning. Who could it be?

I opened the door to reveal none other than Satou and Chiba.

"Ohayo, Satou-kun!" Futaba rushed out the door to throw her arms around the boy.

Chiba blinked at the two before sending me a glance that asked "Did you ask her yet?"

I shook my head lightly, barely enough for him to notice. I mouthed the word "Later," and he nodded in response.

He then turned his gaze back to the two adolescents. He cleared his throat. "Satou, you're so lucky."

"Whatever, Chiba." He elbowed his friend jokingly.

The boy in the "69" hat grinned at that, soon pointing out that we needed to hurry up and leave for school.

That is, if we didn't want to be late.

We literally ran to school. About half way there, though, I fell on my ankle.

Futaba noticed and knelt down beside me. "Hitoha-chan, are you okay!" Panic was evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, I probably just sprained my ankle."

Mitsuba just stood there, looking at me. Her arms were folded across her chest and one eye was closed. To most people, it would look like she didn't give a crap. I, however, could spot a look in her eyes that told me she was really worried. _A typical tsundere,_ I thought to myself.

I attempted to pick myself up, but then almost immediately fell back down.

Satou offered me a piggy-back ride. In this situation, how could I resist?

After thanking him and climbing on his back, I glanced down at Chiba. There's something I saw in his eye... like he was planning something devious.

Once we reached the school, I was carried straight to the nurses office.

"Are you really okay?" Satou didn't make eye contact with me, as he spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks..." I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

_What! The great Hitoha is _blushing_? What's happening to me!_ I have a brief mental panic attack, but I don't let it show, physically.

Once I look at him, I discovered that he was blushing, too.

_But... doesn't he like Futaba?_ I gave him a questionable look.

"Satou, can I ask you something?" I inquired.

He straightened his posture and looked at me. "Yeah, shoot."

I tried to calm my blush, knots tying themselves in my stomach. "Do you like-" I paused briefly, but I don't think he noticed. "-Futaba?

"Wh-what you t..talking about?" He chuckled nervously, aiming to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't even try to act like you don't, we both know the truth."

"Fine, I like her. Happy?" His face was serious, though still a dark shade of red.

Why do I find him so attractive? I just found out he was crushing on my sister, and then I somehow find myself in some sort of trance. I was completely mesmerized by him...

I can barely process a thought as I find myself leaning towards him.

**Satou's POV**

Was she always this beautiful?

I mean, I've always thought she was cute, but... She somehow seems so much more gorgeous than usual.

I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly noticed how faces drawing closer and closer to eachother. We both inched closer together with tantalizing slowness, the space between us almost completely closed when

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS _DOING_!" Suddenly, a squeaky voice blared nearby.

That was when I finally came to my senses, my cheeks feeling hotter than an oven.

_I can't believe I almost did that! Actually..._ My hand reached up to lightly touch my tingling lips. _I think our lips might've brushed..._

"You... You... You **SLUT**!" Airi exclaimed. "How dare you? You couldn't find a boyfriend, so you stole mine?

That's pathetic, you SLUT!"

"Take that back, this instance!" I fumed. "You aren't my girlfriend and Hitoha is NOT a slut!"

"B-b-but, Satou-kun!~" whined my obsessive fangirl.

"Don't 'Satou-kun~' me!" I shouted. "My choices are one of your damn business, so go away! What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

Airi remained silent, her face pale.

**Airi's POV**

I don't believe this... I was just following my desideratum, this morning, to get some Satou air. Then, that slutty bitch decided she would sprain her ankle and get the piggy back ride that _I_ deserve. He carried her into the nurses office, so I was really curious. It was just innocent eavesdropping, behind a curtain, until _that_ happened.

_That bitch! Satou already has me! Same to that other whore she calls her sister, they should all back off! It probably runs in the family, being a slut,_ I mentally decided._ Satou is **MINE!**_

What does she have that I don't? Her looks are far worse than mine, intelligence seriously doesn't matter... Is it her body? So what if she has a natural hourglass shape, does that really matter?

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

I couldn't answer that... I couldn't tell him that I've been following him this whole time - he'd think I was a freak!

So, I just humphed, ignoring the question. In a low whisper, I threatened the evil girl that decided she could take what is rightfully mine.

"You'll regret this, you slut."


	3. Schemes! Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mitsudomoe nor any of the characters associated with it. Also some OOC

**This story was beta'd by:**

hopelina

Let's begin, then.

- Last time -

What does she have that I don't? Her looks are far worse than mine, intelligence seriously doesn't matter... Is it her body? So what if she has a natural hourglass shape, does that really matter?

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

I couldn't answer that... I couldn't tell him that I've been following him this whole time - he'd think I was a freak!

So, I just humphed, ignoring the question. In a low whisper, I threatened the evil girl that decided she could take what is rightfully mine.

"You'll regret this, you slut."

- This time -

**Satou's POV**

That was close, I thought to myself.

"Satou, I think you should go back to class now." Hitoha was still blushing from the incident that 'almost' occurred.

"Uh, yeah. See ya." I nervously waved and took my leave.

When I reached the classroom, everyone completely ignored the fact that I was walking in late.

"Futaba, read the next line," The teacher instructed.

"Okay, uh..." Futaba just stood there with a dumb look on her face.

"Anytime now, Futaba." Impatience was evident in the teacher's voice.

Futaba, you seriously need to learn to pay attention, I mentally scolded.

So what if I love her? It still doesn't change the fact that she isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

About 50 minutes later, class was dismissed.

Next class is Chemistry, I thought to myself. Futaba, Hitoha, Airi, and Chiba all in the same class... This is gonna be fun.

Author's POV

"Futaba?"

"Hai, Hitoha chan?~"

Hitoha's voice became a bit more serious. "Do you like anyone?"

"Hai, hai!~ Futaba loves Hitoha!" Futaba came running to hug her sister. "Hitoha chan!~"

"Get away from me!" She dodged Futaba, causing her to crash into a wall.

Futaba's nose started bleeding. It happens quite a lot, so it's nothing serious.

Futaba giggled madly before speaking in third person, "Futaba likes Chiba kun~"

Shocked, Hitoha quickly questioned her. "Wait, you don't like Satou?"

"Huh? Satou kun? I like him as a friend."

"Why Chiba, though? Don't you think Satou is better?"

"Hai! Satou kun is amazing, but I think of him as a brother more than anything else."

Well, I guess that makes sense. Her and Chiba were hanging out so often, last summer, it's no surprise they like each other. Hitoha thought. If Satou heard this, he would probably be really depressed- and he's one of the most cheerful guys I know.

**Chemistry**

"Today, class, we will be working in pairs," informed the Chemistry teacher.

Chiba and Satou both desperately wanted to be paired up with Futaba.

But, the only thought running through Futaba's head was La la la la la~

Hitoha just wanted to work alone. Every time she had to work with someone else, they tried to talk to her. She found this viciously annoying.

Airi, of course, felt like she needed to be paired with Satou. You WILL pair me with Satou! She yelled at the teacher in her mind, physically giving off a deadly aura.

In the end, Satou was the only one who ended up with the one he wanted. Chiba ended up with Hitoha and Airi ended up with Inuguchi.

W-WHAT! Who the hell is this guy? Airi complained in her mind.

Her unasked question was answered with a tap of the shoulder. She looked up to see a large brunet male grinning cheerfully. "Hey, I'm your lab partner."

He's a Dog Face! This is the worst day ever! Airi internally whined.

-

"Satou kun!~" Futaba almost wanted to hug him.

"Y-yeah, let's get to work," Satou laughed nervously. He put his hand behind his head, trying to ignore the blazing of his cheeks.

Airi glanced over at Satou and Futaba and gave a cold hard glare to the both of them. How dare that whore talk to MY Satou?

Shivers ran down Satou's spine.

Whats with this cold air all of a sudden? Is it a ghost? Thought a slightly frightened Satou.

"Whats wrong, Satou-kun?" Futaba whined.

"Ahh, nothing. Let's get back to work."

"Hai, hai!~" She agreed.

-

"Have you asked her yet, Hitoha chan?~" Chiba asked with a innocent voice to go with that little smirk of his.

"Yes, she said she doesn't like Satou that way." Hitoha just ignored his little act.

"Oh, really? So, will you help me?" This time, he sounded like he was plotting something evil.

That voice even sent shivers down Airi's spine!

"Sure, why not? So, what is your plan so far?"

Chiba rubbed his hands together.

It was Hitoha's turn to shiver. And, I'll tell you what, that is rare.

Chiba whispered his plan in Hitoha's ear. Even the person closest to the pair couldn't hear the slightest sound from Chiba, his voice was so quiet. Hitoha, however, could easily hear his brilliant idea.

Nodding, Hitoha inquired. "Were you always this devious?"

"Yep. You just didn't notice because you thought I was a total pervert."

Hitoha sweat-dropped. "You mean you arent?" Hitoha resisted the urge to point out out so many things she had as proof.

"Well, of course I am. You just have been focusing more on my perverted side."

-

"Hurry up, dog face!" Airi scoffed, still pissed that she wasn't Satou's partner.

"Yeah, yeah. Hush up, would ya?" He replied lazily.

HOW DARE HE? DOES HE NOT KNOW WHO I AM?

"Whatever. It seems you'll be useful to me, I want you to help me with my plans."

Even he could be of some use, yes?

"Whatever." He didn't have anything to do, really, anyway.

**The end for now **  
><strong>What do you think their planning?<strong>  
><strong>See in the next chapter<strong>  
><strong>Bye~<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, I'm becoming Futaba!<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I want to thank Hopelina for accepting to be my Beta reader I know all of you are relieved because of how terrifying I am with grammar. Sigh.<strong>  
><strong>=.= We need more Mitsudomoe fanfictions! Argg :**  
><strong>Gomenasai for the short chapter <strong> 


	4. My First Kiss Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mitsudomoe nor any characters associated with it.

**This chapter was beta'd by:**

**hopelina**

**Lets begin then.**

**- Last time -**

"Hurry up, dog face!" Airi scoffed, still pissed that she wasn't Satou's partner.

"Yeah, yeah. Hush up, would ya?" He replied lazily.

HOW DARE HE? DOES HE NOT KNOW WHO I AM?

"Whatever. It seems you'll be useful to me, I want you to help me with my plans."

Even he could be of some use, yes?

"Whatever." He didn't have anything to do, really, anyway.

**- This time -**

**Hitoha's POV**

The plan was suppose to perfect, why didn't it work! I panicked, pacing back and forth.

Since Chiba and me are working together, he said it'd be a great time to start with the plan.

First off, I split up Satou and Futaba. Mitsuba was going to her friend's house, so I didn't have to worry about her.

After splitting them up, I had to get Chiba and Futaba alone together. There would be no more paper for the project, so Satou and I would go get some more paper.

Then, the door would "magically" get locked from the outside, and they would have to wait 30 minutes in there untill one of us would come home. Chiba would tell her his feelings, and hopefully everything would go well.

But apparently my life is screwed.

Here I am in this small shed with Satou.

Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down.

Since that incident, I can't even look him without blushing 20 shades of red - is that even humanly possible?

**- Hours ago -**

"You and your partner will make a science project. One of you will write the report, and the other one makes the project. It's due in 3 weeks. You may silently study now," The teacher announced and left to get copies of the note for the science projects.

After class, Satou and Futaba planned when they would work on the project.

"Futaba, can we do the project at your house?"

"Sure. Afterschool at 3:00, is that okay?" Futaba asked.

"Yeah, see you then." Satou waved goobye.

"Do you want to do the project at my house?" Hitoha asked.

"Yeah sure. You know the plan?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you at three."

- 3:00 -

**Hitoha's POV**

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!~" cheered Futaba.

"Hey, Futaba. Hey, Hitoha. Where's Mitsuba?" Chiba wondered, looking around the house.

"She's at her friends house," I replied.

He glanced over at me. I nodded.

Let the plan commence.

"Should we start working?" Chiba suggested with a cheerful smile.

I can't believe he can smile like that and have a complete dark side to him! What is this called again, split personality? Ah yes, that's it.

"So you think you can get Futaba alone?"

"I'm going to do it right now. Just play along, okay?"

"Got it.''

Satou and Futaba opened the door.

"Shall we begin?"

There was chatting and planning, and eventually we came to a realization.

"We need some paint," Chiba stated.

"Us too," Satou pointed out.

"There's some paint in the shed, right?" Futaba rubbed her chin as she spoke.

"I'll go get some," Satou and I volunteered in unison.

"Why don't you both go get some?" Chiba suggested, catching onto the plan.

"Come back soon~" Futaba chirped.

Satou and I started towards the shed.

When we reached the wooden storage house, Satou clapped his hands together. "Okay, lets find the paint."

For what seemed like eternity, the paint was nowhere in site. I was sure it was in there, but it seemed to be hiding from us both. Where the hell did that paint go?

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound. I looked back to see that THE DOORS WERE CLOSING!

**Mitsuba's POV**

"I left my cell phone at the house. I'm just gonna go and grab it, 'kay, Miyashita?" I asked the tall girl.

"Yeah, alright." She nodded, offering me a smile. "Come right back, though."

I nodded back and ran back home. After grabbing my phone and exiting the building, I spotted the she in the corner of my eye.

"Hitoha, you should really learn to close the door behind you," I muttered. Sighing, I locked the shed and ran back to Miyashita's.

**Hitoha's POV**

I gave Satou a returned, worried look. This is the complete opposite of what I planned!

It was so dim in the shed, I could barely see anything.

I started to feel around for Satou.

"Satou where are you?" My arms felt around the many pieces of junk in the shed.

"Right here," Satou replied. I followed his voice.

"Here?" I asked. My question was soon answered when I crashed straight into his chest. I blushed fiercely, stumbling back a step.

"H-Hitoha?" He stuttered out.

I looked up to see his face.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry!" I stumbled over my words.

**Satou's POV**

OH... MY... GAWD! I pinched my nose, feeling like my nose would bleed any minute. Not only is she beyond adorable, but I felt her! Not intentionally, of course, but... I can't get it out of my head.

"Are you okay, Satou? Did I really hit you that hard?" Guilt was etched in Hitoha's words.

"Ah, no no! It's not your fault," I assured, waving my hand to put the subject aside. "Anyway, let's calm down. I'm sure Chiba and Futaba are going to be worried and come looking for us."

**Chiba's POV**

"We don't have paper, either. Let's go run to the store, Chiba!"

"Maybe we should stay he-" I was interrupted by Futaba's arm.

Futaba carried me on her back as she ran to the store.

Well, it isn't exactly my plan, but at least I get to be alone with her, I shrugged internally.

After grabbing the paper, Futaba paused in thought. "Actually, while I'm here, I might as well get a new swimsuit. The one I have right now is too small."

THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! I cheered in my mind.

But, I couldn't shake of the feeling that I was forgetting something... Oh well, I'll remember later.

Eventually, I heard the sound of a curtain opening and looked up to see something eye-popping.

"Chiba how does this one look?"

She was wearing a frilly pink and orange one piece swimsuit with a small pendant on the chest. Looking closer, I noticed that the pendant had a swirly heart etched into it.

I gave a thumbs up and smiled. "This one's good, but you should try on some more. You might like another one, better."

Hopefully, she'll wear a two-piece, next time.

"Thanks, Chiba kun!~"

Futaba entered the dressing room, once again.

Suddenly, some kid appeared out of nowhere, screaming for his mother.

"Mommy? MOMMY!" He ran all over the place, in panic.

The young boy accidentally pushes me into the curtain.

"Ouch!" I complained, rubbing my head.

"F-Futaba!" I exclaimed, apologetically. "Some kid just pushed me in here, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Futaba really seemed not to understand why it even mattered.

Right when I was about to stand up, I noticed that Futaba's foot was on my jacket. The next thing I knew, my infatuation was on top of me - still in the swimsuit, might I add.

Both of us were frozen. Stuck in that position, we stared at each other intensely for forever and no time at all. In the end, our lips met in a heart-throbbing kiss.

Finally... I thought to myself as I moved my lips against hers. Finally, I get to feel the touch of these precious lips...

In the middle of our activity, the curtain opened.

"Alright, love birds, purchase your stuff and get out." The manager sounded exhausted as well as pissed as she spoke.

As soon as we were out of the building, we both burst into laughter.

"Let's go home, now."

**Author's POV**

"It's been 10 minutes, and they still haven't searched for us!" Hitoha spat coldly.

Satou muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, some friends..."

His eyes wondered the room for a moment before he came to a realization. "THAT'S IT!"

"What happened, Satou?" the female questioned, alarmed.

"Look, there's a window! We're saved!"

Hitoha glanced at the window, too aware of one little thing. "It's so far up, how are we gonna reach it?" Hitoha hated heights...

"Could you stand on my shoulders?" the only male suggested.

I won't let myself die just because of my fear of heights, she decided and nodded.

Satou scrunched down and Hitoha climbed up on his shoulder.

I'm not gonna fall, I'm not gonna fall. This isn't scary at all! the teen tried to convince herself.

"Ahhh!"

"Hitoha are you okay!" Satou suddenly looked up.

Sparkle sparkle~

"S-stripes?"

Satou suddenly had a nose bleed.

Hitoha was losing balance, but Satou was to distracted to notice. In the end, the tumbled to the ground, Satou falling on top of her.

"Soft~" Satou grinned, rubbing his cheeks against Hitoha.

"Kyaa!" Hitoha squeaked.

Satou finally snapped out of his 'ditsy' state.

"S-sorry, Hitoha!'' He quickly got up only to lose his balance.

Satou, once again, fell atop Hitoha. This time, though...

As he fell, he tried to stay up, his head being the last thing to meet solid. When his head fell onto Hitoha, it fell right onto hers, theirs lips meeting in an accidental yet electrifying kiss.

"Soft..." Satou mumbled breathlessly.

The shed door swung open. "Satou, Hitoha! Where are you?"

All was silent the second they spotted the two with their lips together.

**The end.**

**How was that did you like it?**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**What going to happen next?**

**High five~ Longest chapter yet :D**


End file.
